


After Hours

by helsinkibaby



Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the date he was expecting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> For the lonely prompt : http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/233483.html?thread=48182027#t48182027  
> Law & Order: UK, Alesha/Matt, afterhours

Matt knocks on the office door gently, not waiting for a reply before pushing it open a crack. He figures he's safe enough doing that; he'd texted Alesha to tell her that he was on his way so she'd be expecting him, after all he didn't want to give her a fright. Sure enough, when he walks in, Alesha is looking up, giving a tired smile when she sees him. 

Between the tired smile and the stack of open books and files on her desk, he knows right away that their romantic night together is going to have to wait. He doesn't need to see her bite her lip as she looks down, definitely doesn't need to hear her, "Sorry..."

Shaking his head, he comes around behind her, lets his hands fall to her shoulders. She can't see the face he makes as he rubs, feeling the muscles there twisted up in knots, but she lets her head fall forward, makes a little noise of pleasure deep in the back of her throat. 

"You look knackered," he says after a minute. He's grateful to hear a soft huff of laughter in response. "Long day?" 

Her tongue clicks. "Heading for a long night." He lifts an eyebrow, tilts his head and she must know what he's thinking because she immediately adds, "And not in a good way." 

"Ah." He nods, continues his ministrations. "Tell you what," he says when the knots in her shoulders are a good bit looser, "how about I pop to the Chinese round the corner, grab us some dinner? I'll sit in the corner, quiet as a mouse, won't distract you, I promise." She turns her head to look at him, one brow raised over dancing eyes and he amends, "Much."

Her laughter is music to his ears. "You've got a date," she tells him and if it's not exactly what he had planned, it's close enough. 


End file.
